The present invention relates to a shoe, in more particular, an air-circulating and shock absorbing shoe which can protect backbone and knee joints of the wearer by absorbing shock and enables smooth air circulation inside the shoes, during walking or running, to provide pleasant wearing of the shoes for a long time.
Generally, shoes are worn for walking or running. Shoes are indispensable in our daily life. Their types can be classified by some tens of kinds such as athletic shoes, leather shoes, slippers, basketball shoes, football shoes, golf shoes, combat shoes, mountain climbing shoes, etc.
Recently, functional shoes are being developed for comfortable wearing and helping healthy life.
In addition, the moderners have various problems in their bodies, including obesity, due to excessive nutrient and lack of exercise due to the development of technologies such as transportation means.
Recently, many people enjoy jogging for their health, wearing light footgear and training clothes.
However, conventional shoes need better shock absorbing capability to protect backbone and knee joints from shock in walking and running. Furthermore, conventional shoes give fatigue to feet due to their unsatisfactory structural cushion. Especially in walking or running, the impact of body weight is transferred to the wearer without buffering, giving more fatigue with time.
In addition, because the conventional shoes do not provide air circulation inside, they result in moisturization inside, which promotes propagation of bacteria and fungi producing malodor and foot diseases.